


drabbles of various types

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Relationships: many
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chesed x argalia

Argalia leans back against the couch. His eyes flickering around before landing on chesed.  
Chesed is reading a book and calmly sipping his coffee. "Yes dear? I know that face, what ridiculousness do I have to prevent you from doing today?"  
"I want a kid…"  
Chesed does a spit take and calms himself. "we can ask Angela if we can adopt someone."  
Argalia nods and thinks again before walking over to chesed and kissing him sweetly. "Thank you, my coffee bean."  
"Love you too my bastard of a husband."  
Argalia chuckles.


	2. angela x roland

a kiss on the top of the head.  
Roland leans down and pulls Angela close. “I love you.” he mumbles, kissing the top of her head. She blushes and wraps her arms around Roland. “I love you too”


	3. little red riding mercenary

a kiss to hair.  
Red tugged down her mask and leaned down pulling a lock of Binah’s hair forward. She kept her eyes locked with Binah’s as she kissed the lock, before tugging her mask back up and sprinting off.


	4. angela x binah

a kiss on the forehead.  
Binah leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Angela’s forehead. “You're sweet as pie.”  
Angela swatted at Binah as she worked huffing, a blush coming to her cheeks.


	5. gebura x binah

a kiss on the space between eyebrows.  
Binah stood on her tip-toes and connected her lips to Gebura’s brow. “My lifeblood~”  
She dodges the punch thrown at her. “Fuck you, you yellowed out bruise!”


	6. angela x binah 2

a kiss on the temple.  
Angela watched Binah sleep. She leans down and brushes her lips across Binah’s temple before snapping and disappearing.


	7. angela x roland 2

a kiss on the cheek.  
Angela runs up to Roland and kisses him on the cheek, “love you dad!”.   
“Love you too sweetpea.”


	8. angela x roland 3

a kiss on the eyelid or the under eye.  
Roland laid on the ground bleeding out. Angela cried over him quietly. Sitting in the broken remains of the library. He leaned up and kissed just under her eye before the last whispers of life left him.


	9. argalia x roland

a kiss on the nose  
Argalia leaned down to Rolands height and pecked his nose. He giggles and pulls Roland, who looks exasperated, closer. “You love me~”  
“Yes i do ya bastard.”


	10. tommy x mary

a kiss on the ear.  
Tommy blushed as Mary pulled him back into her arms. She kissed his ear and whispered something that made him blush deeply. “Mary w-wait till we are m-m-married. That's not not! something people who just started dating ssay!”


End file.
